


Defiance

by SheBit



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheBit/pseuds/SheBit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble exploring Amon Hen and the death of Boromir from a different point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defiance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

It looks up at me, its eyes pleading; so weak. It knows that it will die soon, and all of its mewling, simpering race will follow.

It has killed many. It was strong for a creature so fragile. It will join the corpses of those it slew; in the mud.

Its death will be quick; the final blow merciful, though it deserves no mercy. I know no mercy.

It dares to look upon me, and its eyes change; it knows what comes. This is not fear. This is defiance. It beckons me to kill it. It will have its wish.


End file.
